powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LIII
Name:Edmund "Edmund" Lycanos Aliases:Wolfie, Prime Lycan, Edmund, Age:2000+ Alignment:Lawful Good, Occupitation:Father Of The Lycans, Gender:Male, Personal Data: Personality:Edmund is a old being, but his personality is quite childish, his attitude is quite relaxed. Description:Edmund is a big dark furred wolf, with crystal orange eyes, and sparkling white teeth, his nose is always wet, and his fur is more like that of a cloud than anything else. Likes:Playing, Sleeping, Walking, Dislikes:Vampires, Witches, Motto:"Never moon a werewolf" Quotes:"Sometimes I think I like me better as a wolf." "Who´s afraid of the big bad wolf?" Abilities:Absolute Immortality, Double-Edged Power, Canine Physiology, Prime Being, Powers:Lycanthropic Infection, Origin: Edmund was found in the forest by a pack of wolves, he was raised and cared for by them. But Edmund, always felt lonely, until they encountered a human village, Edmund walked in and was greeted by humans who covered him up and dragged him away from his family. He screamed and cried for them, but they were all understanding that they were inferior to the humans. After Edmund was stuck in prison for more than 3 days, his family attacked the village, they were quickly fataly injured, Edmund cried and screamed banged his head against the wall, until his head bled and his voice cracked. Suddenly Edmund heard a voice, (I say voice but it was more in his head than anything else, so he could understand.) which said "Do you want the power to save your family?" Edmund said with his weak voice "Yes"... The voice said "But it comes with a price." "I don´t care" he responded. He quickly felt a sharp pain in his body, and he felt his bones started breaking, he slammed his arm into the wall to try and calm the pain, but it shattered in pieces, he slowly walked over to his family, he intuitivly knew to bite them so he did... As he did, their wounds healed, their bodies grew, and their form changed to that of a humanoid form. This was how the Lycan was born, Edmund quickly felt his pain take over and his body grow fur, he could see his hands turning into paws, and coal black fur covering his entire body. He now understood what it meant by "price", his power became divine and his existence became a independent existence, but no matter what powers he were to gain his form would never change of his own free will. Everyone he bit was granted the "Curse" of the moon, since Edmund always loved the moon it only seemed logical that it would become their power source, their physical attributes such as speed, strength, stamind and so forth, increased exponentially, and during full moon they were granted the power to become a large wolf like form, which possessed power far beyond the supernatural. Edmund´s family was granted the power to turn in and out of wolf form, but only on full moons were they truly able to become a wolf, but only during the full moon. Edmund was stuck in his wolf form for all eternity, but during every eclipse he was able to turn into his original form. Edmund spent eternity sleeping under his favorite tree, but when he felt his families descendents were in grave danger, he would appear as if he was a mirage and heal the wounded. He became a famous legend. During his life many new species came to bloom, for example the witches, and the vampires. The original vampire was a man who came and visited the ultimate being, and was granted the power to create his race, but it came with a catch, that vampires are forever to remain in peace with Lycans... If they were to fail this, then their abilities would be downgraded and weaknesses would appear and be fatal to all vampires, as you could guess they failed to honour their part of the agreement and then they were bestowed the things he said were to happen. Edmund, became a pet to the queen of England at one point, and was called "Wolfie", Edmund liked his nickname, so he decided to offer immortality to her as a gift. She declined saying that "Life is only to be lived once, and that life is to have a certain amount of time instead of eternity.". Edmund understood her point, and was more suprised that she wasn´t astonished that her pet wolf could speak. Edmund lived by her side until she died, then he once again moved on, during his life, he made powerful "friends", and granted some of them a wish. This made it so that he always had a place to return to, whichever part of the world he was in. Edmund was sad at how his family had turned their power against other beings, but still happy that they remained united as a family. Edmund continued his existence as a guardian for the clan of wolfs that were once known as his family. After many more centuries of protecting them, he came across the idea of creating a hybrid between the 2 races, Vampire and Lycan, when he tried it on his beloved friend, he gained the powers of both. So Edmund decided to try it on himself, it worked... He could now control his form, he was still stuck in the form of a 6 year old child, but it was better than being a wolf for all of eternity, the only problem was, the hunger for blood... The thirst was as if there were razors in his throat, needing to be washed down. But he figured out a way, so he lifted the curse he had placed on the vampires, but instead of all only on himself and his friend all other werewolves, so that if they were to ever become hybrids, they wouldn´t need to feel the thirst for blood. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet